Abigail Davis
Abigail Davis was a sniper of the US Army and later quits to become a member of the PPDC. History Early Life Abigail Davis was born on July 18, 2008 in Los Angeles, America. Her family was fairly well off, and was able to provide Abigail more than enough funds to get her into a very prestigious school but she dropped out halfway due to her causing many problems for her room mate and teachers. As a teen, Abigail enjoyed playing games involving ball games such as netball, basketball and volleyball. She spent more time outside sweating in the heat than inside the confines of her house. Her particular habit of eating her family's left over food, along with the aforementioned love of sports, rendered her body more vulnerable to body odor. Thus, she obtained the nickname "Trash Bag" by most of her friends. Army Time At some point in May 2023, Abigail had a fall out with her parents due to her not contributing anything useful to the family and was kicked out of the house and was forced to live in the streets. That would not last long as she was eating chips at a fast food joint when three men started calling her a pig and she subsequently sucker punched one of them in the temple which caught the attention of an off-duty army general who approached her and offered her to join the army. Abigail did not hesitate to accept his offer. When Abigail arrived at the outpost, she was escorted to her quarters and told that training starts in 30 mins and where she met Isabella Arya. The two girls started babbling about their lives and what their favourite hobbies were until the sergeant called for Abigail to report to her unit at once. Both girls waved goodbye and Abigail strided enthusiastically towards the training ground. Her first few months at the camp were a living nightmare to her as she was often sent to sanitation department in the midst of her training due to the ungodly aroma that surrounded her but after spending more time in the sun and mud, her squadmates eventually got used to the smell. Another problem surfaced which was decreased metabolism and this did not go well with her appetite which caused her to smuggle food from the lunch room and getting in trouble with the chief. Despite these obstacles, she managed to perform decently in all of her training sessions and was assigned to the 3rd US Infantry Regiment along with her best friend Isabella. Abby was assigned with sniper duty while Isabella was put as a regular infantry soldier. They're lives were uneventful for the most part due to them being assigned to mostly patrols and guard duty of which both of them hated due to the male members constantly hitting on them and the lack of action which the girls expected from their jobs. This proved especially troublesome for Abigail as she constantly smuggles chips and pizza slices on her missions and wharfs them down without much concern which compromises her position and obliviously leaving grease and sauce stains all over her face and uniform. Abigail's uneventful patrolling days had come to an abrupt halt when her unit was assigned to Florida due to a large amount of drug smuggling and other illegal activity happening around that area. Ever since her reassignment, missions have been going on nonstop for her for the past 2 months, constantly leaving her short on time for anything, specifically any hygiene issues. All she could do was complete the mission, eat, and she was assigned to another mission. Time for cleaning herself or her bunk was gone, both slowly building up into a putrid mess that reeked of rotting food and hot garbage. The closest things to showers she had were stakeouts in the murky swamps of Florida. This caused her hair, from her head to pits to nether regions grew greasier and unkempt, constantly sweating with the smell of dead fish and the only thing that probably smelled worse than her own body was what came out of it. It was almost constant that she would release a spray of her rancid farts, both silent and thunderous. Either way, the foul stench lingered around her a personal cloud, always surrounding her with the fetid smell of digested dairy and fat. Her performance during missions dropped drastically due her habits causing her to accumulate even more weight which caused her to tire more often and the rancid smell coming from her body caused her team mates to complain. All of these factors got her discharged from the army, but not before stealing most of their food rations. Intro to the PPDC TBA Personality \ Skills Category:Humans